The only thing Kel can't fight
by destiny-ruler
Summary: Kel is studying and she encounters something that she hasn't had to deal with before. How will she deal with it? Warning: Rape. (Not by Dom) Possible Kel/Dom romance.
1. Unwanted Visitor

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce Owns Kel and Company. I only own this plot. *Sniff*  
  
A/N: Fellow Fanfiction writers will know that the first chapter of a story is the most nerve wracking to up load. You know that you have the whole story planned out in your head pretty much, but you don't know if your readers will like it. I hope that you readers like this one. R&R!  
  
The Only Thing Kel Can't Fight:  
  
Kel was in her room. It was two years since Raoul had taken her on, as a squire and life couldn't be better. He lord knight had given her the night off and Kel had opted to stay in her room to study instead of joining her friends.  
  
She had just settled down with her history book when someone knocked at her door. The minute Kel had opened the lock the door flew open and an intruder stepped inside, slamming the door and locking it behind them.  
  
"Who are you? What do you think that you are doing?!" She demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
Catching her off guard, the intruder threw his full body weight at her. She was knocked to the floor, her head hit her desk as she went down and she cried out in pain.  
  
"Shut-up Bitch." His hood flew back as he yelled at her.  
  
"Joren!" She exclaimed, struggling under him. She did all she knew, kicking him, pinching the skin between his thumb and forefinger, but nothing worked.  
  
"Stop it Joren!" She screamed, but he continued to beat on her and force him self onto her. She wriggled and struggled but to no avail. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life and the tears started falling.  
  
Raoul was visiting with the training master Wyldon. He knew that Kel was a tad behind in the class work she was meant to do so he had given her the evening off.  
  
He had grown bored of his paperwork quickly and decided to go on a walk. He had run into Lord Wyldon who invited him back to his rooms for tea.  
  
That's what the two of them were doing when they heard the first yell.  
  
"Get off."  
  
"What was that?" Raoul cried, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Probably another fight among the pages. We'll find out soon en-" Wyldon was saying when he was cut off by a girls terrified scream.  
  
"That was Kel!" Raoul yelled and the two men dropped their mugs and ran from the room.  
  
"They halted to Raoul's rooms and clasped the handle of the door and pulled. The door was locked. They tried the adjoining door to Raoul's room also. It was locked too.  
  
There was another scream, not as loud as the last, followed by the sound of flesh Hitting flesh. The two men looked at each other then ran at the door. With both their shoulders behind it, the door popped open. 


	2. Rescuing her

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, It's all Tamora Pierce's world.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoy the next installment. R&R!  
  
The only thing Kel can't Fight:  
  
Wyldon didn't hesitate as Raoul did. "Joren of Stone Mountain!" He roared and moved forward ripping the boy off Kel with two powerful hands. Wyldon grabbed Joren's hair in his hands and unlocked the main door. "GUARDS!" He bellowed. Two came running up from their patrol.  
  
"Take his trash and lock him up. That's an order!" Wyldon didn't look back.  
  
Raoul unfroze and hurried forward to his squire. He grabbed a blanket and knelt beside Kel. He covered her shaking body, not making any attempts to pick her up of move her.  
  
Wyldon came back into the room, shaking in anger.  
  
"Kel?" Raoul murmured gently, unsure what to do. She didn't speak to him and averted her eyes. Raoul looked up and Wyldon. "Stay with her?" He asked, "I'll go and find Baird." He nodded and Raoul hurried off up the corridor.  
  
"Squire Keladry. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Wyldon said stiffly dropping to his knees beside the poor girl.  
  
He noticed her eyes were slightly glazed over and then for the first time noticed there was a deep gash down the side of her face. It was bleeding heavily. He grabbed some cloths and gently but firmly held them to the side of her head, trying to slow the bleeding.  
  
"Mithros please don't let her die." He said aloud whilst hoping Lord Raoul would hurry.  
  
The worry in Raoul's eyes was apparent as he entered the medical wing of the palace. Duke Baird who came over immediately noticed it.  
  
"What's happened?" He demanded.  
  
"We need you to come, right away." Raoul muttered in a low voice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll explain on the way." He said before turning and walking fast out of the hall. Baird kept up easily  
  
"My lord?" A voice called to them from behind and both men spun around. Merric and Owen both stood there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We were wondering if you had seen Kel?"  
  
Raoul paled slightly. "I sent her into the city on an errand. She'll be back about dawn, possibly."  
  
"Very well. Thank you my lord." They both bowed and the two men hurried on."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Joren of Stone Mountain attacked Kel not ten minute ago. She's in a bad way. And you're the best." Baird took this in his stride but picked up his pace.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't send for Alanna."  
  
"I didn't know she was here."  
  
"She and Neal came in this morning."  
  
"Oh, Here we are." They entered the room.  
  
Baird hurried to Wyldon who was holding blood soaked clothes to Kel's head. Baird took over using his healing magic to heal the wound.  
  
Kel stirred under his touch.  
  
"Gentlemen, if you would wait in Raoul's room, I'll see to Kel. Would you please send for Alanna? I believe we have a good enough reason for her to see Kel." Baird snapped out orders. They did as they were told, pulling the door closed after them.  
  
"Let's not spread the word of this yet. Let Kel decide what she wants." Raoul said. Wyldon only nodded. Raoul moved to the door to get Alanna when someone knocked loudly.  
  
Raoul opened the door to find Alanna standing there. "What's happened?" She demanded.  
  
Mutely, he pointed to the adjoining door. He wasn't about to ask how she knew to come there.  
  
She entered Kel's room and shut the door behind her. 


	3. Alanna

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'll try to keep it happening more often.(.  
  
The only thing that Kel Cant Fight.  
  
Kel was dazed. She remembered what had happened clearly. She was battling her mind to destroy the unwanted memories.  
  
She knew that someone was nearby healing her head and things came clearer. She saw Duke Baird peering at her then a few minutes later a female face appeared.  
  
"Kel." Lady Alanna said softly, drawing her attention. "I'm going to put you on the bed okay?"  
  
Kel nodded and soon felt herself lifted and placed on something softer than the floor.  
  
"Kel? I'm going to keep talking to you while Duke Baird heals you okay?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Good. We haven't had an opportunity to meet, have we? Well, I'm sure you know who I am and I know who you are so that's out of the way." Lady Alanna kept talking to Kel as Baird's dark green magic flowed into her body for healing. Half an hour later, the magic was in place and Kel was sound asleep. The two knight healers retreated from the room to face the two men who had found her. They were sitting opposite each other, not speaking, just staring into past memories. They stood up when the healers joined them.  
  
"What happened when you both arrived?" Alanna asked gently. No man answered her as they were frozen in shock.  
  
Alanna went to Raoul and Baird to Wyldon. Gently she pressed Raoul back into his chair. She grabbed a basin and filled it with water then grabbed a couple of cloths. She sat it down between the two healers and both took a cloth.  
  
Tenderly, as Raoul was one of Alanna's best friends, she bathed Raoul's face; the coldness brought him out of his shock. Her magenta magic flowed into him, doing nothing but soothe him. She glanced over at Baird and saw that he was doing the same thing.  
  
"Alanna?" Raoul asked snapping out of it.  
  
"It's okay Raoul. My lord Wyldon?"  
  
"Yes milady?"  
  
"There isn't anything you can do now. You should get some sleep sir. I'll update you in the morning."  
  
"Yes Alanna."  
  
"Gentlemen, lets keep this under wraps for the moment. Kel doesn't need the attention that this could bring."  
  
"Your right. Goodnight Alanna." Wyldon said standing to leave.  
  
"I'll go with you." Baird said. "Alanna, I presume that you will sty with Kel?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll check on you in the morning," The two men left. Alanna sank into the vacated seat.  
  
"What happened Raoul?" 


	4. Alanna and Raoul Talk

Disclaimer: Everything that you don't recognize belongs to me. The rest is Tamora Pierce's.  
  
A/N Enjoy.  
  
The only thing Kel can't fight.  
  
"What happened Raoul?"  
  
He took a breath. "I was with Wyldon when we heard a scream. We followed it here and busted the door down. We caught Joren of Stone Mountain in the process of forcing himself onto her."  
  
Alanna sighed, resigned. "Damn that boy. I know he was trouble."  
  
"I can't believe that I let it happen. I feel so terrible!" He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"This is not your fault! There is nothing that you could have done to prevent it!"  
  
"Your tight of course Alanna. I suppose it helps to blame myself."  
  
"Well, stop it right now, Wyldon's probably doing the same thing. It's only natural. Now onto other things, do you have a pallet here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just over there."  
  
"Good. I'll set it up in Kel's room and spend the night there with her. When were you planning on riding out?"  
  
"Two days, but I can postpone."  
  
"Don't. I have a feeling that all Kel will want to do is get on with things. I've noticed she is much like others that I've helped in the past. She'll wait a long time before she believes what's happened, and accepts it. She'll want to get away from her friends at the palace though."  
  
"Why would she want that?"  
  
"Do you remember Nealan of Queenscove at all?"  
  
"Baird's eldest son? Of course, he's your squire isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, which means that I know him all the better. You remember how Duke Baird could badger us when we were youngsters."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"His son is twenty times worse."  
  
"Oh, I think that I understand now."  
  
"Yes. Kel won't want to answer too many questions and that will not be prevented if she stays here while Neal is around."  
  
"Very well, I will see if I can move our schedule ahead and leave tomorrow night. You think that she will be able to travel then?"  
  
"Yes, she will force her self to."  
  
"I don't want her to be over exerted. She's no use if she cant think on her feet."  
  
"It will just be the getting started that she will struggle with. She won't crack under pressure. If anything she will work harder for longer and not complain about it. The only thing you have to worry about is that she will work too hard. If you start to notice that she is tiring too easily then you need to get her looked at by a healer or give her a talking to. One that will embarrass the both of you enough that she will listen and you wont have to say it again."  
  
"I've already had one of those with her."  
  
"Oh? What do you mean?" Alanna's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Oh, hmmm, well I caught, well not exactly caught but almost caught."  
  
"Spit it out Raoul."  
  
"She and Cleon seemed to have developed a relationship that exceeded friendship during the progress. I spoke to her about things that she should be, umm, careful of. She promised that she would go and see her mother about it if I wouldn't continue talking to her." Raoul went a brighter shade of red.  
  
Alanna chuckled. "Well, she took you advice. She was wearing one of the amulets I wore when I was Jon's squire." It was Alanna's turn to go bright red and Raoul to chuckle.  
  
"I always knew that the two of you were up to something, whether I thought you were a boy or not."  
  
"Raoul!" She exclaimed. "How could you think something like that?"  
  
"Even if I was true?"  
  
"That's beside the point." Alanna crossed her armed and frowned in a mock sulk.  
  
"You know me better than that Alanna. Don't be so quick to loose your temper."  
  
She sighed. "I know, your right Raoul. I guess I'm just stressed that all this has happened to the next future girl knight. I hope that this doesn't effect her ordeal."  
  
"I really don't know Alanna. There isn't much that I can say to set you mind at ease. I wouldn't have a clue what will happen in the future. I remember someone I know once said to me that you need to worry about the now, not the future."  
  
Alanna grinned knowing that she was the one that had said that to Raoul many years ago, when they were still green knights. "Look. I'm going to set up the cot in Kel's room. You need to go and have your dinner. I'll meet you at the hall and I'll get Neal to wait on the both of us."  
  
"I told the boys that I had sent Kel on an errand into the city." He shrugged to Alanna's raised eyebrows. "I didn't know what else to say."  
  
"Very well. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Raoul nodded and left the room. 


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce own's all but the plot.  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.  
  
The only thing that Kel can't Fight.  
  
Alanna quickly went about setting up her temporary bed in Kel's room, then placed a sleeping spell onto Kel so that she wouldn't wake until Alanna returned. She then exited the room and headed for where she knew Neal studied with his friends.  
  
When she entered one of the libraries that were out of the main palace's way she could see the group in a back room.  
  
"Neal?" She called.  
  
"My lady?" He replied immediately, rising to his feet. She was pleased that for once he didn't elaborate on his reply. She should have saved herself the thought. "What can I do for the beautiful lady night on this splendid night?" He drawled. Alanna rolled her eyes but was too tired to snap at him.  
  
"Neal, I only came here to fetch you to dinner. I will be dining with everyone else tonight and with Lord Raoul. You will need to wait on the both of us."  
  
"Yes Milady, may I ask where Kel is?"  
  
"She's running an errand for Raoul and will not be back until tomorrow. She and Raoul will be riding out tomorrow afternoon and he wanted someone to dine with if he had to go dine at all."  
  
Neal almost laughed out loud at this. Raoul of Goldenlake and the Lady Alanna were known for their reluctance to appear at social gatherings. "Very well." Neal still was curious and raised an eyebrow knowing that she was holding something back. He went to ask but she silenced him with a look.  
  
"I'll get my things."  
  
"Good. See you in the hall Neal."  
  
He bowed as she left the library.  
  
Neal returned to his study group. "I must leave your wonderful company my friends but a woman requires my specialized services."  
  
"Neal, we just saw you with Lady Alanna, you don't need to pretend that you have a girlfriend." Owen exclaimed laughing.  
  
"I'm hurt that you would think such a thing." Neal cried in mock hurt. Several pencils were thrown at him. "Spoil sports." Neal muttered and left them to it.  
  
It was late when Raoul and Alanna were freed from the annoyances of the feast. Alanna took Neal aside again.  
  
"Neal, Raoul has called a meeting of the kings own and has asked me to attend. If it runs too late then I'll just crash on a cot in Kel's room. I'm sure that she wont mind."  
  
"Did you want me to attend, Lady?"  
  
"No, that will be alright. Just return to your rooms. I'll speak to you tomorrow after breakfast."  
  
If Neal found this at all suspicious he didn't say anything. "Yes Lady." They separated and Alanna returned to Raoul's rooms.  
  
She knocked once. "Come in Alanna." Raoul called with out bothering to get up. She entered.  
  
"You're getting lazy."  
  
"I know." He didn't bother to exaggerate.  
  
" The fact that you didn't bother to think up a comeback only adds further proof to my statement." Raoul glared at her and she let it go.  
  
"I'll just check on Kel. When is the Own arriving?"  
  
"At the next bell." Raoul and Alanna had decided that to make the story of her being at Raoul's rooms legitimate and called a real meeting of the own.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Raoul asked quietly of Alanna as she left the room.  
  
"Tell them what."  
  
"About Kel."  
  
"I don't think that we should tell them about the reason of her being sick. Leave it to me. It will be the reason I have been invited to the meeting. I'll explain it to them."  
  
"Very well Alanna." He sighed and went back to the work that he was completing. 


	6. The Own

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all but my plot.  
  
A/N Thanks for the review. I love them, I live on them.lol. Enjoy.  
  
The only thing that Kel can't fight.  
  
Alanna quietly entered Kel's room. The girl lay in her bed tossing and turning with worry. The knight went to her and stroked her head. Kel settled down and started to breathe a little easier.  
  
"Shhh, Kel. There you go. It will be better soon. You know that and you shouldn't worry so much my dear." Alanna spoke to Kel the way she spoke to her own daughter when she had a bad dream. When Kel finishes her Squire- dom, Alanna thought, she would take the girl back to Pirates Swoop for a vacation and introduce her to her family.  
  
Alanna got a damp cloth and washed Kel's face taking away the cold sweat. The girl started to wake but Alanna used her magic to send her back to a natural sleep. Alanna would stay close to Kel's door so that she could hear her if she stirred.  
  
Quietly she slipped out and into Raoul's rooms. The re were several sergeants their now and they all looked up from their discussions. They were puzzled by her presence and even more puzzled by her exit from Kel's room.  
  
"Is everyone here Raoul?"  
  
He looked around. "Yes. All that will be coming."  
  
"Good, let's get my presence and the reason for this meeting sorted out now."  
  
"Very well Alanna. I have asked you all here because we need to discuss leaving earlier than we had originally planned." There was a murmur that ran quickly through the sergeants.  
  
"Why the change in plans Sir?" Domitian called out from the back of the room near where Alanna was standing.  
  
"You all know that I hate it when the King calls banquets." Raoul muttered from the front of the room.  
  
There was a chuckle. "There must be more to it than that. For the King to even allow us to go earlier than planned must mean that something is happening."  
  
"Stand easy soldier." Raoul joked. "You needn't worry about some war breaking out unexpectedly. They are all running on schedule." This drew another laugh.  
  
"Well, what's the reason? And if I may ask, where is 'mother' this evening?" Dom asked again. Alanna raised her eyebrows to Raoul.  
  
"Mother?" She inquired.  
  
"Sorry, milady. It's the nickname that my cousin and his friends developed for our Kel. It has kind of stuck and most of us now use it." Dom explained sheepishly.  
  
"And your cousin would be.?"  
  
"Neal your squire, milady." He explained. Alanna rolled her eyes.  
  
"This would be the point of time that I would explain why I am here." Alanna announced, and all eyes turned to look at her. "I will be able to take care of getting the King to let the Own leave earlier than planned. That will not be a problem. The reason that Kel is not here is that she has taken ill. She will be up and about tomorrow morning but she will recover from her illness better out and away from Corus than she would if she was here."  
  
"Is mother going to be okay?"  
  
Alanna was amused by the nickname and she had a feeling that they wouldn't use it around Kel though. "She should recover fully, but it may take her a while."  
  
"She can't be unwell in a fight." Someone put in.  
  
"She will be fine to fight. She will have absolutely no problems with that at all. If anything she will fell that she has a newfound strength after all this. She will not slow you down at all. The only thing that you need to do is get her out of Corus as soon as you possibly can. I ." She didn't finish what she was saying as she had heard Kel call out in her room. So had several others in the room.  
  
"If you will excuse me. I need to care for Kel. I hope you gentlemen will finish this meeting up fairly quickly." They all nodded quickly not wanting to anger the lioness, even Raoul nodded with them.  
  
Alanna disappeared into the room, closing the door behind her. 


	7. Discussions with the King

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything accept my plot!  
  
A/N Thanks all you loyal people out there. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
The only thing that Kel can't fight.  
  
"Sir?" One of the sergeants asked Raoul after Alanna had gone.  
  
"You've all been told what you need to know. We leave tomorrow night. That was why I asked you to come. Now I think that we should do as were told and adjourn for the night."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement from the men and they all filed out. Only one remained. "Dom? What is the problem?"  
  
"Will Kel be okay really?" He demanded.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't she?"  
  
"Beg your pardon sir, but I can see that your lying through your teeth. Will she be alright?"  
  
Raoul sighed. "I don't know Dom. I really don't."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That is classified." He said in his best snotty attitude. Dom grinned. "Get some sleep, we have a long ride ahead of us."  
  
"Yes sir." Dom slipped out quietly.  
  
When he was sure that the lad had gone, he slipped into Kel's room. Alanna was mopping the girls forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raoul asked concerned.  
  
"Dreams." Alanna answered. Kel stopped wriggling and settled down. "Raoul, you take over here. I need to see Jon."  
  
"ME?" He demanded in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, you." She pressed the cloth into his hand and before he could object she was out the door.  
  
"Jon?" She called into the King's study.  
  
"Alanna? Come in. It's been a while since you dropped by for a chat." Jon replied. He was sitting in his large brown chair with a book open on his lap. A fire burned in the hearth.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Jon. I've still not forgiven you yet." She scowled. "I can't stay long, I'm treating a patient and were in for a long night. I needed to ask you a favor."  
  
"Yes, of course you do. Well what is it?" Jon asked dryly.  
  
"The Own need to leave tomorrow instead of the day after. The sooner they are out of Corus the better."  
  
Jon was not happy. "Alanna, if Raoul put you up to this." He trailed off then stood up. "Mithros that man is annoying. Why can't he just do what he's told for once?"  
  
"JON, SIT." Alanna was mad now and her temper was quick set off. The King sat not wanting her wrath. "How dare you suggest that I would run around begging Raoul off his duty." She spat the words off her tongue as though they were dirty. "I wouldn't ask unless it was important and you know that. Get of your high horse and think things through!  
  
"The reason the Own must leave has to do with the patient that I'm treating at the moment. I shall not tell you the name of this patient because I know what will happen if I do. Just grant me this favor, please Jon."  
  
"It's Keladry, isn't it?"  
  
Alanna's mouth dropped open in surprise. "How did you.?"  
  
"Intelligent guess, Alanna, you have my permission for the Own to leave early."  
  
"Jon."  
  
"I only have one question. What happened?"  
  
"Joren of Stone Mountain raped her this evening." She announced bluntly. She never was one for subtlety. "I don't think that she want's rumors that can generate floating around the city. And my squire's mouth can be quite demanding on someone and he has too many questions that she wont want to answer."  
  
The color drained from the Kings face as every word sank in. "Alanna, I will deal with this personally, as quietly as I can."  
  
"Thank you Jon."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'm riding out tomorrow too. I'll travel with the own as far as the turn off to Pirate Swoop. I want to go home Jon. I miss my children." Alanna sighed. Jon smiled fondly and gave his best friend a hug.  
  
"Wish them all well and say hello to George for me." He smiled.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good night." 


	8. Dom and a pattern dance

Disclaimer: Tamora owns all accept my plot.  
  
A/N Thanks. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy (  
  
The only thing that Kel can't fight.  
  
It was a rough night to say the least. Kel couldn't get any sleep and she didn't want to. When she heard the Lioness finally dose off, she checked the sky to see what time it was. It was just on dawn.  
  
Quietly so as not to wake the sleeping knight, Kel dressed and picked up her Glaive. She trotted out to the training courts and put her self through a pattern dance. It was relatively simple, designed to streach the muscles before a fight.  
  
Then she forced her self through another two dances, the blade whipping through the air as she spun and ducked. The patterns and movements became more and more complicated, to the extent that if she ered she could injure her self, practice glaive or not.  
  
She could see the top of the sun as she finished up. She was drenched in sweat but felt she could keep going. Making her way to the women's baths, Kel checked that she had brought a change of clothes with her. She had.  
  
The water was warm and refreshing on her sore skin. Kel scrubbed herself hard, feeling dirty all over. While she was scrubbing she vowed that she would work extra hard so that no-one would think that she cheated to get her shield. She was no less because of what had happened.  
  
A half bell later and Kel still didn't feel clean but she had scrubbed so hard at her legs that they were chaffed and almost bleeding. She dried off and changed before heading into the building for breakfast. There was the usual squire table and all her friends, yet Kel froze. She didn't want to go over there with all those boys who would think less of her if they knew the truth.  
  
She knew that she was being silly and she had known these people for a long time. Still she couldn't make her self go over there. She back stepped out the door and headed off in the other direction. She made her way to the men of the king's own. They were easy to deal with.  
  
She lined up and received her food, like everyone else and took a seat aside on her own. It wasn't long before Dom sought her out.  
  
"What are you doing sitting over here on your own Kel?" He asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Headache." She mumbled, biting into her bread.  
  
"Oh." He lowered his voice. "Good that you're well again." He told her.  
  
"When was I sick?" She demanded.  
  
"Last night Raoul told us that the Own was leaving early. Then lady Alanna showed up and gave a reason for her being there. She said that you were ill and she was caring for you."  
  
"Oh, that was just a sniffle." Kel mumbled.  
  
"My lord seemed to be a bit more concerned than he would be over a sniffle." Dom argued stubbornly.  
  
"I really don't know what that was all about. My Lord has been on edge ever since he and Buri started to see each other. Maybe he was wondering what he would tell her when she found out that the Lioness spent the night."  
  
Dom chuckled. "That was probably it. So, are you better now?"  
  
"Yup, I suppose."  
  
"Good. Lord Raoul has decided that we are leaving today instead of tomorrow. Apparetly he called in a favor with Lady Alanna and she talked the King around."  
  
"Oh. Well then, I should go and start to put My Lord's thing's together."  
  
"Don't forget you things either."  
  
"Haha. See you later." Kel stood and left the hall after returning her plates. 


End file.
